ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase Energy (Orion Continuity)
Phase Energy is a power used by many species in the Orion Continuity, for most, technologically and for some organicaly, but none moreso then the Ultras. Nature Phase energy is an umbrella term used to refer to any bend in space such as gravity or dark energy. However the actual term refers to an energy composed of Photon-Electrons. This form of energy produces a warp that bends across Z-Space. It is not fully known by human science why Photons and Electrons cause phase energy, some speculate it has to do with lights inherent properties, as when light is exposed to intense gravity it spins and if you spin light you also generate gravity. Phase energy is often noted to be accompanied with spinning arcs of light. It should be noted that Phase Fields can also cause a build up of Ray particles (the fundamental particls that make up everything), this can cause the formation of atoms and particles. *'Z-Space': This refers to all the dimensions within a universe, Space-Time is not just one long expanse, within a unverse there are layers to it, dimension and sub-dimensions stacked against each other pages in a book. Another term is subspace. *'N-Space': The dimension is native to and/or currently residing in. Uses *'Force Fields': Phase Energy can create a field of Disturbed space, an inaccessable region of space where N-Space has been shifted. *'Warp': Phase Energy is the primary component in Warp Fields, needed for achieving faster-than-light speeds. *'Pocket Dimensions': By generating a phase field in another dimension one can create a pocket dimension. *'Portals/Teleportation': Phase energy can link to positions in space like a wormhole. The connecting space between these two points is called a Matter Stream bcause conventional matter seems to 'flow' from one point to the next. *'Weapons': Phase energy can be used for weapons, these directed energy weapons carry the Warp-Break down effect, where the spacial warp inherent to Phase energy actually rends and weakens molecular bonds. This has made Phase Weaponry usefull against Monsters who are practicaly immune to bullets and other forms of conventional weaponry. *'Ultra Energy': Ultra Energy, the energy that flows through their photon Fibers is a form of phase energy. Following their unique energy signatures, their Phase Energy always causes the creation of some varient of Specium from the ray particles/atoms and molecules Phase Energy creates. The constant generation of specium is argued to be why Ultras get stronger as they get older. Specium is a mineral that does not normaly naturally appear, it is noted for being an excellent power source for it can easily be transformed into plasma. The combination of the Warp-Break Down effect, the bombardment of Ray Particles and the burning plasma that is energized Specium explains why Ultra Beam and their attacks in general are so deadly. These aspects of Ultra energy are linked together by Specium. However despite this, Ultras have found other, non-violent uses for their energy, such as using it to heal others, using it to generate gravitational Impulse waves for flight. It is argued this energy is part of, if not the reason why living Ultras are so resistant to beams, heat etc. The Beams of Ultras are composed of Phase Energy, Specium/Plasma energy and Ray particle energy. **Size Change: Ultras can size change by controlling their bio-fields and increasing and decreasing it interaction with the Higgs-Field ( the energy field that is responsible for mass) then expanding and contracting their bio-field to suit. Because of their natures they are able to do this naturally. Other Instances *Power of Ultra: The Power of Ultra also generates Phase Energy, but instead of linking to another position or Z-Space coordinate, the Power of Ultra linked to Higher Dimensions, it is unknown how this caused the intense form of Mana called the Light of Nature but the Phase energy of this power is like nothing ever seen. **Plasma Sun: The first Plasma Sun, used by the ancestors of the Land of Giants, they created the artificial star using a new experimental energy source using theoretical equations called a Hyper-Space Bridge. A containment tank was place to control the output, this is where the Power of Ultra was generated and leaked into the sun's output allowing it to bond with the soon-to-be giants. **Orion's Experiment: Orion's experiment was involved in finding a new source of power for his people, using a special contained Phase Field, he was attempting to transform the toxic waste on his planet into a clean form of energy, creating Specium Crystals. As his research neared completion he discovered that the light in the containment structure had seemingly taken on a life of its own and was the first Proto-Ultra seen in millenia. He however tried to end his research but his mother found out abot it and overloaded the device causing an explosion that covered the entire planet. Trivia *Like many things in the Orion Series, Phase Energy is inpspired by Ultraman Nexus, particularly comments about the Meta-Field, Ultraman's Light, etc. Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Concepts